Mundo Perdido
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: En un mundo donde los humanos estan encerrados en muros por culpa de los titanes , un joven vaga por un lugar sin recuerdos el se encontrara con terror enfrente de el (Historia alterna a la original)


**_Capitulo 0 : Prologo_**

**_Derechos Reservados: SNK - Hajime Isayama._**

_Tengo hambre y sueño he estado caminando en direccion a esos arboles gigantes que veo a lo lejos , pero todavia me pregunto ''¿Donde Demonios Estoy?'' Solo he caminado desde que llegue a este lugar ._

_''Mierda , Por Fin Estoy Llegando '' Pense , ya que habia estado horas caminando que lo mas seguro es que tenga hinchados mis pies . Mire al cielo ya que estaba nublado Pero algo llamo mi atencion Era ese color verde como humo que se estaba desvaneciendo en el cielo eran vengalas... ¿Vengalas?_

_''Bien , Voy A Ir Para Alla'' lo mas seguro donde hay vengalas , Hay Personas y donde hay personas hay respuestas de donde demonios estoy ._

_Corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta los arboles gigantes , pero al llegar vi algo horrible se los estaban comiendo esas cosas , que las personas a su alredor los llamaban ¡TITANES! . Queria ayudarlos pero mis piernas no se movian y como podria luchar contras esa cosa de 10 metros a lo cual vi a una mujer a punto de ser comida era la ultima que quedaba ya que los otros habian sido devorados por esas cosas , no pude aguantar y corri hacia el titan a lo cual vi 2 mangos como las de una espadas en la nuca de aquel titan , salte y escale. Agarre los 2 mangos y los arrastre por la nuca del titan , cayo inmediatamente Y empezo a salir humo ''¿Pero Que Demonios se esta evaporando?''_

_-Gracias , Muchas Gracias- Eran la unicas palabras que la mujer decia_

_-Ven Tenemos Que Ir Nos De Aqui- la agarre de la mano ya que si un titan llego aqui entonces otros podrian venir._

_-Mi Caballo Esta Por Ahi- la mujer apunto , fuimos habian 2 caballos , ¿pero como podia Yo podria subirme a un caballo si nunca me he subido a uno?_

_-Subete Yo Te Llevo- La Mujer Subio al caballo y me extendio su mano , la tome Y Me Subi Al Caballo_

_La mujer me conto la historia de este mundo mientras tomamos camino a un tal muro rose , El infierno que vivian desde que aparecieron los titanes hace 100 años. Las derrotas que sufrio la humanidad y la humillacion de encerrarce en muros por culpa de los titanes , Ella era un soldado de la legion de reconocimiento ._

_''Pero Que Demonios'' Pense , Ya que a lo lejos se veia un muro gigante y si ese era el muro rose._

_-MI Nombre Es Ashley Müller- la mujer se presento , ya que acabamos de llegar a el muro , -Drago- Ese es mi nombre , ya que por alguna razon mis recuerdos estaban confusos._

_Me Obligo A Subirme A Su Espalda , me negue por unos momentos pero insistia demasiado que acepte , subimos las paredes con algo llamado equipo de maniobra tridimensional Y llegamos a la cima de las murallas eran 50 metros de altura se veia una enorme ciudad pero antigua_

_-Nosotros la legion de reconocimiento luchamos para la libertad de esta gente- se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa con lo que dijo ashley_

_Caminamos por lo muros y me di cuenta que los logos en sus chalecos eran diferentes a los de ashley_

_\- Oye Me Puedes Explicar Los Logos - Ella Solo Asintio Con la cabeza_

_-Mira Los Militares Se Dividen En 3 tropas , La Tropa De Reconocimiento Que Se Encarga De Salir De Los Muros Y Su Logo Son 2 Alas , Despues Vienen Las Tropas Estacionarias Que Son Los Encargados De Proteger Los Muros , Son donde mas ingresos de soldados tienen ya que nuestras misiones son muy riesgosas Y Su Logo Son 2 Rosas rojas Y Por Ultimo La Policia Militar Para Ingresar A Ellos Tienes Que Ser Uno De Los 10 Mejores Soldados De tu Ciclo , Ellos Estan Ubicado En La Ultima Pared Llamada Sina y Su Logo Es un Unicornio-_

_''3 Tropas Eh..?'' Pense , Mientras Seguiamos caminando_

_-Tienes 16 Años Cierto- Como Lo Supo , Vaje Mi Cabeza En Señal Que Si . -Genial , Por Que No Te Inscribes Como Soldado Ya Que Tienes 16 Solo Sera 1 Año De Entrenamiento , Yo Entrene 3 años - Me dio una palmada en el brazo izquierdo y me dolio no le di importancia_

_-Esta Bien , Me Convertire En Soldado- Tomamos Camino Hacia El Campo De Entrenamiento y me uni._

_-Hoy Empieza Su Sufrimiento Gusanos , Me Llamo Lex Y Sere Su Intructor Este Año!- Grito el entrenador_

_-Si! Señor! - Todos Los Que Estaban Gritaron , Y Como Habia Aprendido , Me Puse La Mano Al Corazon Y Tambien Grite!._

**_!¿Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews?!_**


End file.
